Snake in the Nest
by Mr.CrazySmilingCat
Summary: We all know of the vanishing glass incident at the zoo. Well, what if a friend hitched home with Harry? warning! dumbledore, ginny, molly, and ron bashing! Smart Harry, eventual harryXhermione
1. The day at the zoo v20

First of all, the evil disclaimer!

I do not own Harry Potter or any characters in it or associated with it. J.K does, not little old me. And even if I did say I owned it and J.K

did sue me….. There would be nothing for her to take except empty ramen containers, my ps2, and my dog.

Okay, on with the story.

**Snake in the Nest**

**A Harry Potter fanfic**

**Chapter 1: Day at the Zoo**

A loud, obnoxious banging mixed with a back pain from sleeping in the wrong position. Normally this was a sign of a bad day toanyone and it's usually true. Unfortunately it was the daily morning wake up call for one boy. It was also a sign it was time to work like a dog tofeed and clean up after the local zoo, A.K.A his uncle, aunt, and cousin. Placing on his broken pair of glasses he stared into the darknessof his "room" before his eyes became used to the dim lighting the small light bulb above gave him, the shelves of his living space were lined with broken toys he had been able to sneak out of the garbage after his cousin had broken them saying he was bored with to that was the calendar that he had "borrowed" from the mail before his uncle got up in time to tell him to get the mail Harry looked on the calendar he groaned, and at that moment another loud banging occurred, this time above him.

"Wake up Potter, Were going to the zoo" Dudley yelled as he stomped on the stairs right above the cupboard Harry was in, then running down the stairs topush Harry back into the cupboard as he was getting out. Harry knew that today really was going to be bad, it was Dudleykins birthday."_It seems one zoo is visiting another today" _Harry thought to himself as he yet again climbed out of the cupboard, carefully incase his cousinwould think it funny to push him back into the small space for fun he came into the kitchen he spotted the pile of presents the boy was getting, literally a pile. Unsurprisingly to Harry's displeasure the pilewasn't enough for the fat boy who felt put out that he had only gotten 36 compared to the 37 he had gotten the year before, this often madeHarry wonder where his uncle and aunt got the money to care for the boy but then thought it must be the reason he never got anything could count the number of gifts he had gotten over his entire life on one hand and still have fingers left over and that included the glasseshe had gotten from a dollar bin at a flea sale. He was interrupted from his remembrance when his uncle pulled him tightly to the side and gavehim the funny business lecture as Harry had dubbed it.

"Remember boy, any funny business, any at all! And it's no food for a week." He said, his face scrunched up to resemble a walrus choking on afish and slightly amused Harry but he knew that his uncle was serious so he nodded. As soon as he finished the traditional "birthday feast" andthe usual grease burns that came along with the bacon in the oil covered pan, the family packed into the car along with Piers Polkiss, a friendDudley had invited. Piers was a scrawny, rat like boy that shared Dudley's interests, namely beating up Harry and terrorizing the school, blamingeverything on Harry.

The phrase "as tightly packed as a sardine can" was perfect for describing the ride as Harry was pushed to the window by his pig of a cousin andhis friend for the hour long drive, which when it finally ended Harry had nearly kissed the ground and screamed freedom but had refrained fromdoing so to avoid losing the small scraps of food he was able to get for the next week, instead he opted to get out of the way before beingsquashed by the stampede of the family getting out of the car as was a Saturday so the zoo was crowded with families; Harry had been lucky enough to get a lemon ice Popsicle from a nice lady and as lunch timecame around Dudley decided that the next stop was the reptile house. Inside it was cool and humid, much to Harry's liking. He felt oddly at home withthe lizards and snakes that crawled around in glass tanks, but of course Dudley and Piers had to find the biggest, most poisonous snake he could andsoon so instead of being able to enjoy the atmosphere of the building alone, Harry was dragged with the group so he wouldn't get into the funnybusiness that Vernon feared he would, in the middle of the building they found the biggest snake in it. It was so long Harry though it could wrap around hisuncles car twice and had to be at least big enough to crush the thing if it wanted to, at the time it seemed to be sleeping though.

"Make it move!" Dudley commanded his father, who knocked the glass with his knuckles yet the snake didn't move. Dudley then started bangingon the glass, "MOVE" he yelled at the snake who still gave no reaction. "This is boring" moaned Dudley as he walked back to his friend leaving Harry the last tostand at the glass. Looking at the snake sadly, he felt like the snake and him where similar, both always locked up while annoying people banging at thedoor telling them to do something. Then the snake lifted its head and winked at Harry. Harry stared, and then looked around to see if anyone was lookingand when he saw that they weren't, he winked back. The snake lifted its head and looked towards the Dursleys and then back to him with a look that said "_I get that a lot."_

"I know how you feel, annoying people knocking at you all day" Harry said to the snake who nodded back to him, making him think back on his life with theDursleys. "Where are you from anyway? Harry asked the snake who brought its tail up and pointed to a sign next to a cage that read "**Boa Constrictor, Brazil**.""Did you like it there? Do you miss your family?" Harry asked only to be replied with another point of the tail towards the sign which underneath said"**Raised in Captivity**". Harry felt a pang in his heart, "this_ snake is a lot more like me than I thought_" Harry thought to himself. "Thats me as well, I didn't knowmy parent either" Harry told the snake before hearing Dudley yell.

"LOOK AT THIS, YOULL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT THIS SNAKE IS DOING" before wobbling over and punching Harry in the gut to move him over as he gluedhimself to the glass to look at the snake. Not many people saw what happened that day but those who did would have said they saw a fat boy leaningagainst a wall of glass before falling straight through the glass as though it never existed. The snake slid out of the tank, hissing at Dudley as it passed himit lifted its head to Harry.

"Thanksss amigo" it said in a hissy way before slithering out the building, snapping at people to get out of its way.

"Anytime" Harry said in shock as a frenzied Petunia and Vernon dragged a shaking Dudley out of the tank, then Vernon grabbing Harry roughly by the armand yanking him back to the car, never noticing the long tail slip into the trunk of the car. In the car Dudley was bragging stupidly to Piers on how the snakealmost ate him, Harry on the other hand had to wonder how did that glass disappear? Why was it that he could understand the snake and it understood him?When would he be let out of the cupboard this time? And true the question, the moment they reached home and Piers had left for home Vernon grabbed Harryby the ear and shoved him into the cupboard. In the darkness of the cupboard Harry thought again on the 10 long years of his life he knew with the Dursleys,each name they used and each hit Vernon and Dudley had given him. All these things he remembered ad he began to truly hate them. He hated the Dursleys forignoring him and loving their son to the point of worship. After another hour he prayed and prayed until he fell asleep. In the darkness he slept, never knowing ofthe green scales that had found refuge in the cupboard with him. It seemed even cold-blooded animals would take pity on the boy as it nestled its head onthe boys shoulder.

* * *

Chapter end.

Crazysmilingcat: now that was fun now wasn't it? i hope so, this is my first story and i hope people enjoyed it. dont worry, its going to get longer and better

as time goes by but what i do want is reviews!!! reviews substain me and without reviews i cant write more and will die like a pathetic writer i will feel like so

reviews. comments. and love, i needs the love!!

and yes, i revised the format, sorry bout that ^-^; it looked alright to me but i found out the problem so it should be better now

* * *


	2. Important Authors note

Authors note:

Sorry to all the people who have read my story and have wanted to see updates to it and are most likely mad at me for not doing so. i have been not only preoccupied with college but with my job that im usually too tired when i get to my apartment that i forget to update in hopes of obtaining more sleep. i have been working on chapter 2 but with my limited schedule i will most like not be able to complete it this week or maybe even the next but i will complete this story, it will just have a slow update from time to time and i hope you all understand. also i wanted to thank all of you who left reviews, the last time i made a story on another website with 10 chapters i had gotten 14 reviews at total and i felt that i was losing the chance to hear your opinions on my work and i felt i wasnt becoming better as a writer but from your suggestions i feel what the public wants and i will try my hardest to do all i can to update. thank you

Lots of smiles


End file.
